Klaine Week Missing Moment: On My Way
by GleekMom
Summary: For Klaine Week, Day 3: A short scene between Kurt and Blaine after the Nationals win in On My Way.  Will be added to "Way Out" Chapter 18 as well.


**Author's Note:**

**So, this is my contribution to Klaine Week, Day 3: Missing Moments. Since I have 4 fics full of missing moments, I kind of consider it a specialty of mine. "Way Out" is my Season 3 story. For those of you who read it, you know that my chapter of **_**On My Way**_** went close to 10,000 words. This was a scene I thought about but didn't write and then regretted my decision after I published. So I will very likely add this back in. In the meantime, Enjoy. And if you do enjoy this and don't ready "Way Out,"go back to the beginning! **

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>As Blaine walked over to Sebastian and shook his hand, congratulating his rival on the second place win, Kurt fought back his jealousy. He had to. In less than an hour, he'd be sitting with David Karofsky in the hospital. He wouldn't shake the Warbler Captain's hand himself though, any more than Blaine would come sit by Dave's bedside. When you love someone, it's easy to hate the people who hurt them. It was still too early for both of them.<p>

Blaine looked for Kurt and caught him in the midst of screaming New Directions, a glow of envious green in Kurt's ocean colored eyes. He smiled warmly at his gorgeous boyfriend and returned to his side, grabbing his hand.

"Come on," he said, leading him from the crowd of celebrating teammates, "I know just where to go."

Blaine pulled Kurt's arm to follow him backstage and up the spiral staircase to the spot tower; their special place.

"I do recall you saying you wanted to make love to me here," Blaine said with a mischievous glint.

"Blaine, there are still a hundred people filing out of the auditorium," Kurt said motioning to the people still making their way out of the seats. People including Rachel's Dads and his own Dad. "You are such an exhibitionist."

"And _you_ are too private. Maybe I just want to show off how much I love you," he teased, though as always he pulled Kurt to a shadowed corner just outside the view of the crowd below them. Blaine cupped Kurt's chin, asking permission, and Kurt leaned in to kiss him in response. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer so that their bodies were flush. As they kissed lovingly, their eyes closed, they both imagined the possibilities of an empty and dark auditorium. Kurt pulled away first, breathless as always, his face flush with his thoughts.

Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's. "This is a little better than last year, isn't it?" Blaine whispered. "It feels amazing to win with you."

"I'm just happy not to be at a funeral this year," Kurt quipped with sadness. Pavarotti's death had been bad enough. Imagining what could have happened with Dave was too much.

Blaine sobered and drew back to meet Kurt's eyes. "I am too, baby," he said pulling Kurt in for an embrace. "I love you more than anything."

"I love you too," Kurt sighed, letting the sadness go. David was ok, he and Blaine were ok, and they had just won a trip to Nationals together. "And we have a wedding to go to," he said rolling his eyes.

"And you have a friend to visit," Blaine sighed.

Kurt smiled softly. It meant the world to him that Blaine could even call David a friend. Kurt kissed him quickly, then straightened Blaine's bow tie.

"Come on. Let's go get changed."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they left the auditorium, walking hand in hand in the relative emptiness of the McKinley hallways. They passed Quinn in her Cheerios outfit and Blaine broke into a grin. "Hey Fabray, looking good!" he called. As he and Kurt rounded the corner, Blaine broke out in laugher. "Do you think we should tell Nick and Jeff?" he teased.

"Tell Nick and Jeff what?" the Warblers called in unison as they passed by on their way to the Dalton dressing room.

"Your crush is back in her Cheerios uniform. Looking hot!" Blaine grinned.

Nick and Jeff turned and stared each other down. Blaine and Kurt watched silently as the boys stood frozen, then suddenly broke out into a run, trying to sneak the first glimpse at Quinn.

Blaine and Kurt broke out in laughter as they continued back to the choir room. "Straight boys," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes in amusment.

"Dalton boys!" Blaine clarified and he and Kurt ran back to the dressing room to quickly change.


End file.
